


Camouflage

by gaiseggplant



Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hatake Kakashi, Exhibitionism, Groping, Hand Jobs, In Public, Invisibility, M/M, Mission Fic, Molestation, Muscles, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Kakashi thinks it’s indecent for Guy to wear that outfit.
Relationships: Ebisu & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Ebisu & Shiranui Genma & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Shiranui Genma
Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715041
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	Camouflage

“That outfit’s no good for you at all, Guy.”

From his seated position on the ground, Guy looked up at Kakashi. He towered over Guy while he stood between Guy’s casually spread legs. Kakashi had his arms crossed over his chest, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

Guy just huffed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t remember ever asking you for fashion advice, Rival.” A nonchalant grin spread across Guy’s face as he flexed his arms, stretching to show off his brand-new outfit. A sleeveless black crop top with diamond-shaped cutouts around the neckline, revealing all of his midriff and shoulders, along with parts of his collarbone and chest. His bottoms were black fitted pants. He went without his green uniform vest today, but had his backpack sitting by his side to make up for the fewer pockets. “I think I pull off any outfit I wear.”

Kakashi would like to pull it off Guy himself.

The clothes gave a perfect view of Guy’s body. His shoulders were sculpted and strong, his stomach lean with well-defined abs, his pecs were rounded and bulging, and his arms corded and muscular. All framed and on display like an enticingly wrapped present.

His jeans had an elastic waistband and no belt, but were snug enough to hug his hips. The soft fabric of the black crop top hugged his chest, leaving his rich, tan skin and hard, sinewy torso uncovered. Guy’s chest looked especially delectable. The top was slightly too small, pushing Guy’s pectoral muscles together and creating a worryingly inviting valley. The clean-shaven path from his torso to his pants completed the erotic tableau.

“I’m not talking about fashion. I’m talking about practicality.”

Guy rolled his shoulders, stretching the material across his chest a little tighter, and let out a loud guffaw. “It’s basically the same outfit you wore back in the Anbu Black Ops, under your armor.” He lay down and leaned back on his arms, batting his eyelashes jokingly. “If anything, it’s proof that I would have made a very dashing Anbu operative, don’t you think, Kakashi?”

Kakashi made a face. “That’s not what I wore in Anbu.”

“Well, it’s apparently what some of them are wearing nowadays. There are lots of variants.” Guy pulled one arm across his chest and stretched. The way his arm pressed against the skin of his pec made the cleavage more pronounced, and the worst part was, Guy seemed completely oblivious to it. “The point stands that black crop tops suit me, and Anbu would have been lucky to have me!”

Kakashi eyed the hint of exposed muscular cleavage. “You’d be distracting. That outfit draws too much attention.”

“I disagree! Now you’re just being ridiculous!” Guy tugged at his shirt in demonstration. “It’s all black. A very muted color to work with! And I can be stealthy!”

Kakashi had a hard time tearing his gaze from the unobstructed view Guy’s ample chest, but somehow, he managed. “That’s not what I meant at all…” Kakashi gave a shrug and a sigh. “I guess it’s just not something that a man who always wears a skintight jumpsuit would think about, though. What’s with the makeover, anyway? Tired of your signature green?”

“I’d never get tired of it! That signature green was a keepsake from my very own father! The coolest man ever, remember?”

“The clothes aren’t what made him cool,” Kakashi interjected.

Guy ignored him and continued, “But today, I’ll be patrolling with Genma and Ebisu again. It’s been a while! We all matched with our little bandanas as kids, so we figured it would be nice to match again! And instead of bandanas, this time we went with a color theme! My teammates and I agreed to all try out black for a change. It was Genma’s idea. Since I was changing my colors, I figured, I might as well change my style a little bit. I’m very proud of the outfit I decided on! It still has that Might Guy flare to it! I’m sure they expected a black jumpsuit, but it’s a good reminder to always expect the unexpected from me!” Still lying down, Guy gave Kakashi a thumbs up and added, “Besides, it’d be a little too hot to wear a black jumpsuit today. This outfit is cooler. See? I have my practical reasons, too.”

“You think you’re not hot in that?” Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

The compliment flew right over Guy’s head. For a moment, Guy just stared at him, clearly not having expected that question. “…I think I would know if I was hot or cold?”

Before Kakashi could decide how to respond to that, the conversation was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps. Kakashi and Guy turned their attention to the guest.

“Guy, there you are. Almost didn’t recognize you when you’re not being a big green beacon.” It was Genma. He was wearing a plain black shirt, and had changed his signature bandana out for a black one, too. So, Guy had been serious about the color coordination Team Choza was doing today. He noticed Kakashi and gave him a casual wave. “Sorry to interrupt you two and your rivalry,” Genma said, not sounding very sorry at all. “But it’s our shift to go on patrol with Ebisu. It’ll probably be pretty uneventful, so let’s get it over with.”

“Thank you, Genma!” Guy grinned and stretched again, and Kakashi noticed that Genma stared, too. “Are you coming along so we can finish our conversation, Kakashi?”

Kakashi glanced off into the distance. “…I’ll catch up with you later, Guy,” he answered dryly.

“Alright! See you later, then!” Guy sat up and hopped to his feet. He had phenomenal form and grace while he pulled himself up. His bare back muscles moved in a hypnotic way.

Kakashi’s lips twitched ever so slightly. He felt horny and annoyed all at once. He had half a mind to drag the beast off in private to pry him out of those clothes himself.

But Guy had a mission. Kakashi couldn’t make him skip it. That was no good. But neither was leaving Kakashi all hot and bothered and irritated like this.

A mischievous smile curved Kakashi’s lips and the lines around his eyes. “Maa… Guy’s so difficult. He doesn’t have to be like this. Even though I tried to warn him nicely, too… If it’s come to this… There’s nothing left to do but to make him learn the hard way.”

Kakashi brought his hands together in a tiger seal.

It had been a while since he put the Camouflage Jutsu to good use.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a cloudless blue, the air was crisp and clean. The sun was shining, washing over them with a pleasant warmth. The breeze was a soothing balm to that heat. While other teams were off attacking rogues, or pushing into enemy bases in valiant fights for intel, or working undercover, or fighting for their lives, today, Genma, Ebisu, and Guy were on patrol duty around the far parameter outside the village. An uneventful, solitary task on a slow, pleasant day…

“Perfect napping time,” Genma remarked as he slowly sunk down in the shade with his back against a tree and his sandals pressed on the sturdy brunt of a nearby tree stump.

“A vigilant shinobi would never fall asleep on the job, no matter how boring it may be!” Guy reminded him, and Ebisu nodded from his post a small distance away.

“I’m counting on you to be vigilant enough for the both of us, Guy. I trust you,” Genma said.

Guy beamed with pride. “Oh! Well, in that case, you can depend on me, my dear friend!”

Ebisu let out an annoyed groan. He muttered something about how annoying they were and what the principals that a true shinobi should live by should be.

And with that, Team Choza fell into their old rhythm. Ebisu marched, rabbity and tedious, wasting a lot of energy with the exaggerated display of searching for anyone looking to breech this side of the forest. Genma lay back and relaxed in the shade. And Guy stood at attention at his post, looking side to side. None of them were Sensor types, so it was a menial job, and they spread out over a small area.

After a few minutes of monotonous patrolling, Guy felt a slight pressure over his pants, like a brief sweep against his backside. He twisted his head to look behind him, only to be met with the sight of… no one?

It was just empty space.

Guy shivered and hugged himself, rubbing his hands along his arms. Before Guy could figure out what it had been, something else fluttered across his inner thigh. A flicker of sensation, there and gone before he could discern the cause. He jolted, the back of his neck prickling. “What _is_ that?”

His fretting caught Ebisu’s attention. “What’s wrong, Guy? Did you hear something?” He seemed excited at the prospect of getting some actual action out here instead of just busywork. Guy almost felt bad that the only answer he had for him was a minor irritation instead of some big ambush for him to thwart.

“Uh, I felt…” Guy started, pausing when he the touch reappear. This time, it was more solid and lingered longer as it pressed against him. “I feel something brushing up against me.”

Ebisu frowned in disappointment and craned his neck to look behind Guy. “I don’t see anything. Where did you feel it?”

“Um,” Guy’s cheeks colored pink. He bit his lip softly, looking around again and still seeing no one in his immediately vicinity, sans Ebisu, who had come a bit closer. He didn’t see anything there, but Guy could still feel something on top of the fabric of his pants, rubbing the swell of his ass. “Behind me?”

Ebisu squinted before giving up and dismissing Guy’s worries entirely. “You have an overactive imagination to go with your flowery tongue and over-the-top antics. You’re just imagining things because you’re so bored. An under-stimulated mind will find ways to keep itself occupied. That’s all it is.”

“I really did feel something there!” Guy insisted. He had too much faith in his senses to convince himself that his nerves were just making feelings up. A careless jonin was a dead jonin. He wasn’t the jumpy type, except when it came to horror stories. And this— _hopefully_ — wasn’t a ghost.

Ebisu sighed. “Well, whatever it was, it must have vanished. Maybe it was a bug or a fallen leaf or something,” Ebisu offered with a shrug, then brought his binoculars back up to his eyes to look around. “It’s not like anything could take you down easily. Why are you acting skittish? Just tap into your ‘power of youth’ and calm down.”

“You’re probably just not used to wearing anything besides the jumpsuit,” Genma offered, eyes still closed. They couldn’t tell if Genma was half-asleep or just resting his eyes. “You were practically born in that thing. These clothes shift around differently. Guess it’s uncomfortable for you. Take a minute and get used to it.”

Even as they each offered their own pieces of advice, Guy still felt something dull tracing down the column of his spine. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, self-consciously tugging open his shirt and looking inside, just in case it was something crawling around underneath it. Maybe there was just a poor little beetle that needed to be freed.

Guy couldn’t see anything in there either, even as that strange pressure kept tracing a path down Guy’s back lightly, following him even when he leaned away. It didn’t feel like the tiny footprints of a bug.

Unease crept up as Guy wondered why nobody else seemed to feel this strange chill. He relaxed a bit when he felt someone rubbing their hands on his back soothingly, lingering on the exposed skin, like a gentle massage. He didn’t sense killing intent, that was certain. _It’s fine. There’s no danger here,_ his instinct assured him. It started as a whisper somewhere in the back of his mind. A soft voice that spoke like a pacifying balm, like a comfortable caress. Like a light breeze that blew against his skin on a sunny day. It managed to calm him, somewhat. Humming in delight, Guy smiled. “Thank you, Ebisu, you’re so thoughtful—”

Guy looked around again. Ebisu had gone back to patrolling at a distance already, and Genma was still lying in the shade. He wasn’t sure who had been rubbing his back. He still saw no one there.

The physical sensations vanished suddenly.

They reappeared all at once, this time as something grabbing Guy’s ass cheeks hard.

He instantly clamped his mouth shut. His cheeks were set ablaze, too embarrassed to make a sound or question whoever or whatever it was. He took a step backwards, and his back came up against something solid. Shock filtered through his system. Disoriented, he rationalized it as if he’d simply hit a tree or if he was just feeling the branches of a bush scratch against him.

Then, there was hot, damp air against his nape. Breath. It was a person. Guy was pressed flush against another person’s body, so close he could feel where their legs were touching. He could feel the warm breath ghosting up his back, trickling down his neck. He could feel arms wrapping around his waist, sending shivers down his spine.

The hands snuck from Guy’s waist around to the back of him, down to the upper curve of his ass to cop another feel. A thumb stroked across the thin fabric, sliding smoothly back and forth in a barely-there, teasing gesture.

Guy’s brain stuttered to a stop as he tried to process this. Something unseen pressed against him from behind, cupping his ass. Two hands, fitting Guy’s cheeks inside their palms familiarly, almost possessively. Like they had known this ass their whole life and knew exactly what to do with it.

A finger ran down the seam of Guy’s crack. Guy almost squealed at the sensation, but then remembered that Ebisu and Genma were right there. They would hear him. They would probably hear him if he coughed too loudly. They would definitely hear him if he made an embarrassing noise because someone snaked a hand around to one of his sensitive spots and was currently rubbing it mercilessly.

Quietly, Guy gasped and his eyelids squeezed tight. Something tingled at the bottom of his spine. His body was too quick to respond to this stimulation. Too honest. His legs were turning to jelly.

He only reacted this way to one person.

A voice chuckled darkly in Guy’s ear. In the back of Guy’s mind, some part of him had already recognized the hands themselves, which was why his body knew he didn’t sense any physical danger from the specter. There was a reason his fight-or-flight response hadn’t been activated.

But in case he needed any further proof, he _definitely_ knew that chuckle. He knew the hands on his hips, his ribs, his back, pressing cloth into skin, testing the body underneath, exploring the unknown. Guy knew this warm breath against his nape.

Goosebumps broke out on every inch of Guy’s visible skin. That familiar voice was a low, playful growl against the shell of Guy’s ear, and he couldn’t help sighing a tiny moan. The voice Guy recognized pressed right against his ear and whispered hotly against his skin, “See? I told you so, Guy.”

There was no aggression in his tone, but that was easily brought forth as his hand came down Guy’s ass again. A loud slap resounded through the field. Guy whined at the pain, trying to move away, but something held his hips, keeping him in place as Guy made a very undignified squeak and physically jolted. “Ka—!” Guy exclaimed before he could stop the beginning of the word spilling out of his mouth. He was muffled by an invisible hand clamping itself over his mouth, trapping his outcry. He couldn't make a sound.

Another low chuckle against the shell of Guy’s ear warmed him from the inside-out. “Shh…” Kakashi whispered against the shell of his ear. “You’ll be found out if you don’t keep your voice down, Guy-kun.”

Kakashi.

Guy’s mind finally caught up to his body’s instinct as he belatedly realized the sensation that he was feeling must have been Kakashi’s fingers. The pieces clicked together in his mind more slowly than he’d like to admit. Kakashi was invisible. Kakashi was behind him. Kakashi’s hands were all over him.

The choked syllable caught Ebisu’s attention, but he seemed exasperated by now, not quite sparing a glance in Guy’s direction this time. “What is it now? Are you still paranoid, Guy? Did that bothersome bug bite you?”

Voiceless, Guy held up his hands and waved them dismissively to dodge Ebisu’s concern. He shot a smile at Ebisu that he hoped got across the silent message, “Oh, I’m just fine, my friend!”

Ebisu cocked a brow, rolled his eyes, and got back to his patrolling.

Guy felt Kakashi breathe a sigh of relief against his skin. Just as Guy was about to peek over his shoulder, he felt Kakashi press up against his back. A warm, unmistakable presence. Guy felt a brief moment of relief knowing it wasn’t a ghost, which was quickly replaced by a wave of apprehension for whatever Kakashi had planned.

Just as Guy was about shift forward to give Kakashi space, he felt clothed lips press against the nape of his neck. Kakashi was smiling. Guy couldn’t see it, but he could feel the smile form against his skin.

The cool hand dropped from his mouth and moved to lightly clasp around his throat instead, a familiar size and weight. Guy tensed reflexively, glancing down, still seeing nothing where he definitely felt it. Kakashi had him by the throat. And he evidently liked it, if the feeling in the pit of his gut was anything to go by. Guy clenched his jaw, fighting back another sound as he felt Kakashi trailing a finger down the line of his throat. “That was close. He almost caught us. Good job.”

Kakashi’s hand moved down from Guy’s jaw and trailed down his body, letting Guy’s body familiarize itself with his touch. A chill ran through Guy’s body as he felt Kakashi slowly caressed his form, and he realized that Kakashi was memorizing Guy’s body just as much Guy was with his touch. “But really, Guy… this outfit… It’s no good…”

Apprehension rippled through Guy, tingling in his fingertips. Guy grunted and started to step forward, but then he felt the fingertips traveling over his skin slipping away. Guy reached for Kakashi’s hand, but only found air. Kakashi’s hand had vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. They were gone. Guy stumbled slightly, suddenly realizing how weak in the knees he’d become.

Guy’s hands fell back to his side as he waited. And waited. Each breath he took was measured and quiet. He bit his lower lip to contain himself, shifted his weight from foot to foot restlessly. 

What did Kakashi have planned? More of his incessant teasing? Another shiver ran down Guy’s spine, settling low in his groin. His heart raced in anticipation.

Eventually, enough time passed by that Guy almost wondered if it really had just been the result of an overactive imagine. He sighed and eased the tension in his stance.

“You should have seen the face you made when I let go. You looked so disappointed, I thought you were about to fall to your knees,” Kakashi’s whispered voice returned without warning, as did the hands on Guy’s hips, pulling him back until he was flush against Kakashi again. “Don’t worry. I’m not done with you yet.”

Kakashi’s agile hands slowly brushed up and around to the front, feeling over the muscle of Guy’s armpit before sliding over his crop top. Kakashi grabbed Guy’s pecs, outlining their round shape against his shirt. Invisible fingers rubbed away at the little nubs and smoothly kneaded his chest through the barrier of cloth, sending shudders of apprehensive pleasure racing through his skin that made him melt in Kakashi’s arms.

Guy fidgeted helplessly. He could feel the hands massaging his pectoral muscles, and he just hoped it didn’t show on his face. The transparent hand glided away from Guy’s chest, traced down over his midriff, then sank lower to glide feather light over his manhood and then further down.

Wincing, Guy felt Kakashi rubbing between his legs, just shy of his crotch. He clamped his legs shut to defend himself, but Kakashi kept massaging at his inner thigh anyway. Guy shivered yet again, a cold sweat forming on his forehead while he tried to not to give himself away by looking back at what would look like nothing to Ebisu and Genma.

It was no use. Kakashi knew exactly how to push his buttons. Guy could already feel himself getting harder. His cheeks slowly flushed a bright red, Guy’s eyelids fluttered half shut, and his breathing grew heavier by the second. He felt turned on by the uninvited touch.

“What…” Guy began as quietly as he could, given the situation.

“Shh.” Guy felt the hand on his thigh snake up, landing on the soft bulge in the front of his pants. Kakashi palmed his dick with a knowing squeeze. “Keep your voice down.” Soon, Kakashi’s thumb was rubbing his groin up and down, intuitively finding the head of Guy’s cock even over clothing, as if it was second nature for him. Kakashi could already tell how hard Guy was getting.

“Mmh—” Guy’s throat constricted around a note of desperation, leaving him struggling against the urge to arch into the pressure. Eyes squeezed shut, Guy clung to the cloth of his pants like that might salvage his control. But the ethereal hand cupping his groin offered no mercy, squeezing and stroking and driving him closer and closer to madness.

“Shh,” Kakashi hushed him again. His touch was warm and firm, and _fuck_ , how was Guy supposed to stand here and take it or even think straight when his blood thrummed in his ears like this?

“What are you doing?” Guy hissed, trying and failing to grasp for a wrist he couldn’t see. His voice took on a husky tone despite himself.

Ebisu heard him that time. He didn’t turn around to look at Guy, but he asked, “What did you say, Guy? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“—I said how are you doing, Ebisu?!” Guy lied, then changed the subject. “How are you holding up over there? Working so diligently, as always!”

“Oh. Um… Actually, thanks for asking.” Ebisu smiled bashfully and started to brag. “I’m admittedly pretty bored. But I’m fine. I’m a model shinobi, myself, I can handle this much. Patrol is an important job. Someone has to do it. Of course, they’d trust my meticulous self to handle this duty!”

“Yes, of course,” Guy turned his head calmly to look Ebisu in the eye, pointedly ignoring the brush of masked lips over Guy’s own cheek, “Please, tell me more!”

Ebisu brightened and began an entire impromptu monologue about it. Ebisu loved the sound of his own voice, so he went on for a while. Guy made sure to look like he was hanging on Ebisu’s every word.

Or at least, he tried to. Kakashi’s hands let go of his crotch and alternated between trailing back up his abdomen or further down his thighs in such a deliberate, almost distracting way that even Guy’s great powers of determination were near helpless in the face of it. Fingers touched his skin, disappearing, pinching, smacking, then vanishing again. Guy tried not to focus on that.

Instead, Guy tried to focus on Ebisu’s shiny sunglasses as he spoke. He tried ignoring those tickling fingers brushing over his bare abs. Maybe he could understand why Kakashi seemed to think this outfit left Guy more exposed.

Guy made sure to focus on Ebisu’s lips as he spoke, definitely kept ignoring Kakashi’s cunning fingers spreading over his stomach – somehow managing to find every single faint bitemark, bruise, and scratch left there from the many days before. Reminders of more of Kakashi’s strange little challenges. Guy was sure those already-faint marks had already faded well enough. But with the deliberate way Kakashi traced over spots where Guy knew his teeth had been before, Guy almost started to second-guess himself. Had he left Kakashi’s marks and hickeys on display for all to see in this outfit? He tried not to think about it.

Guy worked harder to focus on Ebisu’s face as he spoke, most certainly kept ignoring Kakashi’s sneaky fingers dipping downward again, lower and lower and—

“Fascinating!” Guy blurted out, to cover the shocked burst of heat as Kakashi’s fingers dug right into the flesh of his hips. His digits were biting into Guy’s hips even through his clothes; Guy would be surprised if there weren’t light bruises there tomorrow morning. “Wonderful! Inspiring!”

Ebisu grinned and nodded and paused his monologue to say, “Right? I’m so glad we agree for once!” Then he got back to his speech, paying little mind to Guy.

Kakashi’s laughter at that was so quiet that Guy couldn’t hear it, but he could feel it against the nape of his neck. It brought his whole body to a shiver. Kakashi leaned in again to murmur in Guy’s ear. “See? You have too little self-awareness, Guy. You almost gave yourself away again. You don’t want your poor, innocent teammates to see you like this, do you?” He patted the Guy’s ass mockingly like one would a dog on the head. “You can’t have noisy outbursts like that if you don’t want to be caught with your pants down… figuratively speaking.”

Guy’s cheeks burned. Shoving the rising emotions to the side, Guy mustered up a half-hearted glare in reply. Kakashi answered with a lazy smile Guy could feel pressed against his skin.

“Stop being so pouty,” Kakashi purred, running his knuckles along Guy’s jawline. Fingers traced Guy’s jawline and cupped his face, then squished his cheeks. “It just makes you even cuter, you know. It’s like you _want_ me to tease you more.” Kakashi stroked his cheek consolingly.

Just as Guy started to subconsciously lean into Kakashi’s familiar touch, the hand vanished, along with the rest of Kakashi, yet again. Guy sucked in a harsh breath, hot under the collar and aching in his trousers. He cautiously settled back into his peace, preparing himself for whenever the touch would return.

He didn’t have to wait long this time. In seconds, the hands were all over him again. On his chest, on his waist, between Guy’s thighs, tracing his jawline. Their path was erratic and unpredictable. Since Guy couldn’t see Kakashi, he had no way of guessing where he would touch next.

The pattern of hands overwhelming him, vanishing, then grabbing him again was already driving him mad. It sent chills down his spine, cold enough that it caused his nipples to go slightly erect, pushing the little nubs against his black top slightly.

His gaze was drawn irresistibly down, down, to settle between his legs: to the space where the pressure against his inner thigh returned. A brush that settled over his cock and squeezed just the way he liked. Another hand cupped one of his pecs, firm and possessive. Kakashi let his palms brush against Guy’s chest, letting his fingers caress his nipples, causing them to pebble and harden beneath the thin fabric.

“This really isn’t funny…!” His words choked off halfway through, spluttered away to nothing. He almost forgot about the fact that this would all be in earshot of Genma and Ebisu. Guy had to avoid grabbing their attention.

“That’s because this isn’t a joke. It’s a challenge.” To punctuate his words, Kakashi’s hands slowly explored Guy’s body. From his shoulders to his stomach, Kakashi’s fingers glided at every crevice and hollow of Guy’s skin, making sure to pay extra attention to the spots that made Guy tremble and gasp. “I was just getting warmed up. Now,” He rolled his fingers over Guy’s clothed, perked nipples, and Guy bit his lip. “We can get started for real.”

His hand moved down, drumming his bare fingertips against Guy’s midsection as he silently counted off his firmly defined abs. “All these muscles, all this raw power… what gave you the idea to show off like this? Are you trying to be this provocative?” He dragged his hand up and down to fully appreciate the work Guy put in to define his muscles and make them pop. His fingernails very lightly scratched against the skin. The feeling was a sweet spot somewhere past ticklish and just short of painful. "Even your skintight jumpsuit looks modest compared to this… If I didn’t know how innocent and virtuous you claimed to be, I’d say you were doing it on purpose. You’re shameless.”

Guy gulped.

“Here’s today’s challenge. If you stay still and quiet, you can just enjoy it and prove me wrong at the same time.” Kakashi’s touch progressed lower. “Don’t you want to make me eat my words, Guy? This is a good chance. Show me how wrong I am when I call you a perverted masochist.”

Guy trembled as he felt another gentle brush against his dick. Kakashi froze and asked, as if to sincerely check, “ _Do_ you still think I’m wrong about you being the more perverted one between the two of us?”

As if Guy would ever concede a point like that to Icha Icha’s number one fanboy. He still had his pride. Guy glared and nodded shallowly, steeling his spine and biting the inside of his cheek to stay silent.

He felt Kakashi crane up against his torso, felt masked lips press against his neck. He felt the outline of a smile, and this time, he felt Kakashi laugh, too. “Even after all this, you’re as stubborn as ever,” he said, in that subtly excited, cocky tone he got whenever he was in the middle of a challenge with Guy. “I won’t go easy on you, Rival.”

And all too soon, the hands fizzled into nothing once more. Without the support, Guy stumbled and almost fell.

When they returned, vexingly, the touches only teased him, ghosting over his cock, palming his hips, slipping up beneath his crop top, trailing so lightly over his stomach it was almost ticklish. Determined, Guy stood tall and kept his eyes forward, relishing each touch and doing his damnedest not to forget about the pair of teammates just a little way away from him. Ebisu was still marching around, muttering to himself and adjusting his glasses, and Genma was right there, eyes closed and hopefully sound asleep. Guy knew for a fact that Genma wasn’t a heavy sleeper. Either of the Tokubetsu jonin could easily glance up and notice him, panting for breath and aching for the slightest touch at seemingly nothing.

“Maybe today’s the day I’ll finally help you understand what an indecent body you have,” Kakashi whispered.

Kakashi illustrated his point by ending the light teasing, bringing both hands back to Guy’s chest full force. The shock from Kakashi’s sudden change was enough to stun Guy, who still had no way to read Kakashi’s movements or anticipate his next move. Those unseen hands aggressively started pinching, fondling, and squeezing handfuls of flesh surrounding his nipples. Guy squirmed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Heat bloomed across his cheeks and between his legs, needy desire coming to fruition in his veins. Despite the urge to call Kakashi a hypocrite and a lecher, he let Kakashi keep feeling him up. Kakashi’s movements were a little erratic, uneven, a little like Guy’s harsh breathing. It was a pleasurable onslaught of sensation.

This shouldn’t have felt so overpowering. Kakashi toyed with Guy all the time lately. But there was something about the unexpected intensity of such direct stimulation out in the open, the fear of being found out by Ebisu who was right there, the possibility of Genma opening his eyes and glancing their way and seeing Guy worked up by Kakashi like this, the mystery of not being able to see where Kakashi’s hands were or get a measure of his next intentions… It ignited a fire that radiated from Guy’s chest straight to his groin. He shuddered, writhing against Kakashi’s hands as if he had never been touched before.

Guy was a grown man. A shinobi. It shouldn’t be this easy to take him apart.

“Guy?” Ebisu fixed the glasses on his face. “Not that you’re ever very quiet at the best of times, but, um, was that a cry for help or a shout of ‘youth’ or something?”

Kakashi clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re going to have to play it cooler than that if you care about ‘corrupting innocent minds,’ Guy…” He whispered against Guy’s reddened ears, even as Kakashi continued to squeeze and fondle his muscular chest. His hands slid across his chest, teasing his nipple until it was hard enough to show against his shirt. Guy shuddered slightly. Whenever his touch grazed over Guy’s nipple, it felt like a spark shooting through his body.

Trying to force an even stronger reaction, Kakashi’s phantom fingertips closed around his nipple, tweaking and pinching. Guy had to desperately swallow back a cry. He stared ahead, but for the life of him, he couldn’t say what he was looking at, not while pleasure blurred his vision.

Kakashi was good. This felt so good.

“Guy?” Ebisu called again. Guy could hear his footsteps approaching.

“You shouldn’t ignore Ebisu.” Hands trailed to his ass again, groping and massaging the mounds challengingly. “Your dear teammate is trying to hold a conversation with you. Answer him.”

“I—I’m fine, Ebisu!” Guy gasped out, holding up a hand to signal him to stop. “Just excited! –Excited to get the chance to hang out with you! I’m always excited to get the chance to be out in the field with my dear teammates! We don’t spend enough time together since we went off into our separate careers! I couldn’t help but exclaim for joy when I thought about how rare it is for us to get to spend time together!”

Ebisu stopped and blinked. “…Well. I guess you do have a point. You are my good friend, Guy. I’m excited to get to hang out together, too. It’s nostalgic, isn’t it?”

“It is!” Guy agreed, a little too enthusiastic and squeaky because Kakashi chose right then to tweak his nipples hard. “Team Choza holds a special place in my heart. I always love spending time with you two!”

“Bandana squad, together again,” Genma mumbled, apparently still awake, although he sure sounded half-asleep.

“Bandana squad, yes, yes… Well, color squad, today,” Ebisu said. He turned around to get back to marching on patrol.

Kakashi chuckled quietly, and the gravelly note sent more heat churning through Guy’s core. “Nicely done. You’re quick on your feet.”

Kakashi traced the lines of Guy’s well-defined chest muscle, the edges of bone, letting his fingers savor the feeling of Guy’s body over the tight black shirt. Guy felt the hand loosen on his chest, sliding down and rubbing soft skin of Guy’s stomach. He shuddered when Kakashi’s fingers found the bare skin of his abdomen again, and held his breath as those cool fingers trailed down Guy’s warm skin.

Kakashi could feel Guy flex his abdominals anxiously as he trailed back up to slip underneath Guy’s crop top. “…This is something I can’t do when you’re wearing that jumpsuit.”

Kakashi sought out his sensitive, pebbled nipples. He kneaded at the pectoral muscles searchingly until the fingers had his nipples between their knuckles. The cold fingertips made direct contact and flicked at the nubs. 

It was more than enough to make Guy’s back arch and toes curl. He had to clap his hands over his mouth to smother a cry.

“See, Guy? Like I said, this outfit is just too much for you. It leaves your weakest points so exposed,” Kakashi said.

“Mnn…!” Guy gasped in shock, feeling the warmth in his stomach grow stronger at the provocation. Guy brought his hands down and crossed them in front of his chest to hide the indention of Kakashi’s hands underneath his shirt as Kakashi plucked at his pert nipples.

Ebisu looked over at him and groaned. “What are you doing now, Guy?”

“I’m just—” He winced as Kakashi kept playing his nipples, giving them a hard pinch that caused the green beast to tremble. His fingernails lightly rasped against Guy’s skin. Guy wracked his brain for some excuse. “—Just warming up! It’s a little cold out!” Guy rubbed his hands along his arms to stave off the imaginary chill.

“…No, it’s really not.” Ebisu checked for a breeze. “It’s actually quite temperate today.”

Guy let out a groan of his own. He pretended it was from annoyance, like Ebisu’s had been, but it really, really wasn’t. This was hard. Guy was usually fond of Ebisu’s combative nature, but he could not find the energy to argue with him today. Kakashi tweaked at his nipple again, and another groan escaped from Guy before he could stop it. “Maybe I just felt a chill, then…! Perhaps it was a chill of premonition! I just get so worried lately! You never know when something could go wrong!”

“You? Worried about something bad happening?” Ebisu scoffed. “You’re so weird today! It’s not like you to be so sensitive and anal.”

“I disagree. I think you’re very sensitive…” Kakashi teased quietly, and Kakashi flicked his nipple just right. Guy shivered and flexed his toes again. One of Kakashi’s hands pulled away and settled on Guy’s ass. He groped and squeezed, digging his fingers into the crack as if searching for an entrance. Guy gasped when a finger worked its way inside of his anus slightly. There was still the barrier of Guy’s clothes, but his walls tensed around it. “And I think you can be _very_ anal.”

Guy jolted again and hushed another quiet whine. He wished he could smack Kakashi on the head without looking suspicious right now. He sent an apologetic smile at the expectant, faintly confused-looking the Tokubetsu jonin and hoped that his usual weird antics would be enough to dismiss this behavior as Guy being Guy instead of Guy being painfully aroused.

Ebisu crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “You’re being so weird.”

“Well, don’t worry about it too much, Guy,” Genma interjected with a bored tone. “I promise, if we die together on a mission, the last thing you and Ebisu will get to hear is one of my killer one-liners.”

That seemed to surprise and upset Ebisu even more. “Now I really don’t want to die with you!” Ebisu muttered. “Great! Now, I’m worried, too!”

“What?” Genma didn’t open his eyes or get up from his spot, but the offense he took to that was made clear from the expression on his face. “Hey, my jokes are great!”

Guy resisted the urge to sigh in relief, but he was so grateful for Genma’s unintentional help. Ebisu’s full attention was on Genma now, going back and forth about whether or not Genma’s puns and quips were hilarious or eye-rolling.

“Tsk, tsk. They almost found out again. You’re making Ebisu worry about you,” Kakashi chided him, squeezing his chest roughly again and thumbing at his nipple, pushing down against it. Guy bit his lower lip, trying to think of what he could do to get out of the situation. As Kakashi continued squeezing his pecs, Guy felt his chest tingle. Warmth began building in his stomach. The hand on his ass shifted to his front, fingers pressing against the fabric of his pants, pushing to rub against the front of his crotch.

Guy made another soft noise, pushing back against Kakashi reflexively. Kakashi’s fingers strayed closer to where he wanted them to be. Guy trembled and bucked when a hand finally slipped into his pants.

Guy’s breath caught slightly in his throat as Kakashi tucked a thumb under his waistband. “This is something else I can’t do when you’re wearing that jumpsuit.” He tugged it just low enough to reveal more of Guy’s muscles and his clean-shaven happy trail, then just a bit lower—

Guy grabbed his backpack off the ground and held it in front of his crotch to cover himself. The sudden motion drew Ebisu’s attention enough to distract him from the argument he was still in the middle of with Genma. He furrowed his brows suspiciously at Guy.

“I—I didn’t want my backpack to get dirt on it!” Guy answered before Ebisu could even voice his question. Kakashi kept tweaking his nipple with one hand while his other hand found the head of Guy’s cock and slowly thumbed over it, just enough to make Guy begin to wish for more. His breathing grew rougher as pleasure kept slowly building in his stomach, legs trembling. He searched for words again. “I-I have important scrolls in here, so I figured I would take it off the ground for a little bit!”

Ebisu furrowed his eyebrows, then groaned, muttered “You and Genma are impossible, I swear,” to himself, and walked off to get back to patrolling. Guy breathed another silent sigh of relief. Kakashi made the respite short-lived when his hand slipped further into Guy’s pants.

“You’re a better liar than you used to be. I’m impressed. Don’t tell me you’ve been training for this?” Kakashi chuckled softly, hand busy behind Guy’s backpack.

Guy stared down in wonder, watching the elastic of his pants push itself open. The cool, smooth fingers left an impression of their shape as they slipped into the open pants. It was partially obscured by the shadows of his pants, but Guy could make out his own dick, straining and pulsing as Kakashi’s hand teased his balls.

There was already a wet patch on the front of Guy’s underwear from his arousal. Kakashi’s fingers tormented the spot, letting Guy know that he’d found his wetness, that he knew just what he’d done to him with just his two hands.

Kakashi had Guy’s body trained well by now. His dick got so hard, so responsive, dripping before Kakashi even touched it.

And then, he did touch it. He drew the mushroomed head of it out of his underwear and stroked it, just once, with a touch that made Guy’s entire nervous system sing. Guy gasped— it was so hot outside that somehow Kakashi’s hand was cool to the touch, especially _there_.

“Already?” Kakashi teased. His fingertips toyed with the tip of Guy’s dick, coaxing beads of pre-cum to dribble from the head. “Do I really have this much effect on you?” He tightened his grip on Guy’s cock, not stroking, just holding it firmly around the shaft. “You want this.”

He finally began a series of shallow thrusts until he found the right angle and nearly pulled a loud wail out of Guy. Guy had to hastily muffle himself by clapping his hand down on his mouth. Kakashi could feel Guy straining desperately for release.

“You’re a mess. Getting turned on even in a situation like this…”

Guy bit his lip hard. He wanted to argue against that taunt. But even if he could respond aloud to Kakashi without looking crazy or giving himself away, he wouldn’t know what to say. The proof was right there. Guy’s cock was flushed red and weeping. Kakashi rubbed his thumb around the tip to tease him again, and Guy faltered. He was practically leaning on Kakashi at this point, trembling so much he was almost unable to stand on his own. If Kakashi pulled away again, Guy really would fall.

Kakashi stroked him slow and steady, using Guy’s precum to slicken the way. Choking on his own tongue, Guy bucked in counterpoint to the strokes, thrusting into Kakashi’s grip. Head tipped back against the man behind him, he kept one eye trained in Ebisu’s direction. No matter how much he wanted to close his eyes and melt into the pleasure, he couldn’t leave himself so unguarded. They were still out in the open, and his teammates were still _right there_ , even if Kakashi refused to care.

Guy shuddered. That almost made it more exciting.

Unseeable fingers slowly slid against him, coating Guy’s cock with a layer of his own lubricant. A low moan came from him as his underwear was soaked with his own precum. It was embarrassing knowing that how weak he was to all of this.

“You’re already rock hard. I can feel you pulsing in my hand. Your body is begging for this.” Kakashi rubbed and stroked and squeezed the shaft of his cock, and Guy whimpered, feeling more pre-cum drip from him. “Isn’t this outfit so much harder to keep your cool in than your normal one? And it gives me such easy access… I told you it’d be no good for you. You set yourself up for this.” Kakashi laughed again, squeezing his chest and flicking his pebbled nipple harshly. Guy let out a soft whine. “Then again, you’re always like this. With a body as perverted as yours, you really can’t help it, can you? Poor, poor Guy…”

Guy’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to center himself, not wanting to give Kakashi the satisfaction of seeing his reactions or give himself away to Ebisu and Genma, who –again he reminded himself urgently —were right over there. Another breathy moan escaped.

“Hey. Look alert.” Kakashi quickly gripped the base of his cock and squeezed tightly, forcing himself back from the edge. Guy’s eyes opened wide. “Do you want them to catch on? Wow, you do, don’t you? What a pervert. You’re not just a masochist. You’re an exhibitionist. Is that why you’re so sensitive today? Getting off on the idea of being caught in the act? You want me to strip you bare and sit you on my lap and show off every inch of you to an audience. You dirty little perv.”

Guy’s legs quivered as he whined at the accusation, annoyed by what was going on but feeling the pleasure rising regardless.

Kakashi’s hand eased up and slowly resumed a pumping motion. The pad of his thumb rubbed circles around the head. “Your teammates always see the side of you that’s kind, and strong, and unshakeable. I bet they have no idea that you’re really like this. I wonder if I should let them know the real you, since you want to get caught so badly…?” Kakashi added, just to taunt him even more.

He was so devilishly amused that Guy didn’t need to feel the smile to know it was there this time. From that tone of voice, he wasn’t sure if Kakashi was serious about the threat or not. The situation was precarious, but the idea that they could be caught, that Kakashi would let Guy be caught like this, was both terrifying and arousing. Still, Guy shook his head frantically.

“No…? Why not? I know thinking about your teammates finding out about this turns you on…” The hand around his dick sped up, and the hand on his nipple tweaked him hard. “You want to be seen.”

Guy shook his head again, desperate, wordlessly begging.

“Hmm…” Kakashi vocally mulled it over. “You’re right. We can’t let that happen, Guy. Can’t have anyone else knowing how much this excites you. Can’t show them how easy it is to get you on edge and aching for me from just a few touches. So, if you really don’t want them as an audience… Hide it better.”

Kakashi pressed closer. Guy would feel his lips move against his earlobe. “I know it’s hard for you. Because you’re so eager for me. And you’re such a pervert.”

As he talked, the hand on Guy’s chest wandered downward, leaving his chest neglected as it trailed down his stomach and ran over the fabric of his pants. Then, his hand snaked around behind Guy. Guy felt Kakashi roughly spanking, and then cupping the swell of his ass again. Before Guy could stop himself, he keened needily. “Shh. Remember, Guy. Still. Quiet. Don’t give up yet. Keep trying to keep your passions under wraps. Make sure no one sees the beast about to fall to his knees like this. You can’t let anyone see you like this, right? No one except me.”

At once, he went stock still where he stood, eyes wide and flushed to the tips of his ears. As tantalizing as the idea of being close to being found was, the idea of this being a dirty little secret between himself and Kakashi this was somehow so much more arousing.

He’d never admit that out loud. It didn’t look like he needed to, anyway. Kakashi knew him better than Guy knew himself.

Kakashi laughed again. “That’s why you’re so easy to tease, Guy. You’re mine. I've barely done anything and you’re already spreading your legs for me. It’s almost sweet of you.”

Guy blushed hot when he realized that he’d widened his stance unconsciously. He could feel Kakashi’s thigh coming in between his legs, spreading them apart further and grinding up against him. Kakashi unbalanced Guy so his back was against Kakashi’s chest, leaning against him for support. Kakashi’s body was a tempting pressure against his him. Guy tried to make this stance seem as natural as possible.

He couldn’t bring himself to look, but was that Genma shifting to stare at him? Guy did his best to mask his ragged breathing, but he felt like a wreck. He was tense and twitchy and horny as hell from a few well-placed touches and Kakashi’s wicked words.

“It would be so easy to let them know. To push you over the edge, right here in front of all these people. But none of them get to know your pleasure. Just me. That excites you more than the thought of being found by them, doesn’t it, Guy?” Kakashi said, in his matter-of-fact, fake-nonchalant tone.

Guy gulped hard, reminding himself to keep calm. Kakashi’s voice rung in his mind once more. The words whispered into his ear were working wonders on his libido. It was always such sweet torture when Kakashi whispered such dirty promises into his ear, promises of what he wanted to do to Guy and descriptions of how he knew Guy was.

“If they could see us right now, I wonder who they’d be more jealous of. You, because you’re obviously enjoying yourself…?” Kakashi paused on another stroke to his cock. Guy felt the digits behind him prodding and fondling. The attention Kakashi was giving to Guy’s body wore his thoughts down more than he was really prepared to admit. “…Or me, because I’m the one—the only one— who gets to do this to you?”

Guy sucked a nervous breath down. There wasn't much that Guy could do about any of this. He couldn’t even talk back. He was stuck here, shifting about with a mess of nervous, cloying emotions all pushing against him at once. He was delirious with lust.

Kakashi cooed, “You’re trembling, Guy. You must feel so good.” Kakashi pressed his face into Guy’s neck, whispering more taunts. "Get it now?" Kakashi tugged his growing erection teasingly, and all the while Guy let him, helped him, kept himself quiet while Ebisu focused on patrolling and Genma lounged in the shade only feet away. He hoped Ebisu was paying attention scouring the area and nothing else. He hoped Genma was deep asleep in his own little world.

Unfortunately, Ebisu turned to face Guy again. “…Your face looks pretty red, Guy. Are you doing okay?”

“I—I’m just hot-blooded!” Guy assured. “Passionate! Fire runs through my veins!”

Genma laughed to himself, eyes still closed. “Ain’t that the truth?”

“’Overly excited’ is more like it,” Ebisu remarked.

It was so hard to listen to their conversation at all this time.

Kakashi still kept whispering in Guy’s ear. “If you keep this up, you really will give yourself away, Guy. I know how you get when you cum…” Kakashi’s voice dropped an octave. “Wet and messy, and so obvious. Your hips jerk, you moan loud. You turn to putty in my hands. Your body will tremble, and then you’ll collapse, gasping for breath and holding on tight to me. Do you want your teammates to watch me bring you to your knees like that?” Kakashi said quietly with a cocky smile. Stroking him lazily. Working him up. “Besides… you’ll ruin that outfit you were bragging about pulling off so well.”

Guy could feel himself on the brink of release. Guy gasped and clutched the bag in his hands as he struggled not to cum from the sharp jolts of pleasure that buzzed up and down his throbbing shaft and radiated throughout his crotch.

“I can’t believe how perverted my rival is…” Kakashi chuckled. “I can get the most powerful man in Konoha to come undone with just the flick of my wrist.” And Guy almost mewled because Kakashi was absolutely right. His breathing grew heavier the further along Kakashi went, playing around with his body however he pleased.

Kakashi just had a way with his fingers. Maybe it came from his better mastery of hand seals. Maybe Guy should practice that skill more. Maybe if Guy thought about that, he could ignore everything else and avoid further humiliation.

“Hey, Guy…” Kakashi inquired. “If you don’t like me teasing you, why are you moaning like that?”

Guy hadn’t even been aware of the low hum he’d been making until Kakashi said that. “Mmm—My God! What a beautiful day!” Guy declared at the top of his lungs, over-the-top and passionate enough to make it seem like the muffled moan that preceded it and the tears in his eyes were just another part of Guy being Guy.

Ebisu tugged down his glasses so Guy could see as he rolled his eyes. “Well, actually, it’s supposed to rain later today. We should enjoy the sunshine while we have it. I am not looking forward to patrolling in the rain. You don’t have glasses, but let me tell you, it is such a hassle… Hopefully it stays sunny until after our shift is over.”

“Why would you still wear your sunglasses while it’s raining?” Genma asked.

Ebisu went into a long rant about how his glasses were special, not just for the purpose of strong sunlight, and even if it was raining, it could still be bright out.

Guy sighed in relief again. He was grateful for Ebisu’s long-winded nature.

“That was a clever deflection. Nicely done,” Kakashi breathed into Guy’s ear. He rewarded Guy with faster strokes on his erected length.

Guy already found himself close. Desperate for a little extra friction, he bucked subtly against Kakashi’s thrusts, rutted into his hand – a gradual crescendo of needy, unspoken whines for more. Guy was always a very animated person, so he tried to disguise the movement as his usual over-the-top flailing and posturing. “Such- Such nice weather! It makes me want to train or dance!”

Ebisu stopped and stared at Guy for a bit. He seemed unconvinced, all of a sudden. “You know, Guy, I don’t know how to say this…” Ebisu started, and Guy feared the worst. “But I think you’ve been hanging around Kakashi too much. You seem slightly more… erotic, lately.”

Luckily, Genma defended Guy in his place, because Guy couldn’t even begin to find the words to say to that. “What? You’re nuts, Ebisu. There’s no one in the world purer and more virtuous than our green beast. If this is your way of indirectly saying you think Guy’s sexy—”

“—It’s not!” Ebisu insisted, turning bright red himself. At least Guy wasn’t the only one blushing so much anymore. “I don’t! He’s—That’s not what I meant, and you know it!”

“Hmm…? No, sounds like I hit the mark, as always. Sharpshooting is my skill.”

“Well intelligence is my skill, and I know for a fact that’s not what I said!”

Ebisu and Genma dragged each other into yet another argument, and Kakashi laughed again.

“Since those two are keeping each other preoccupied…” An invisible touch landed against Guy’s mouth, cool and smooth. Two of Kakashi’s finger from the hand that wasn’t currently gripping Guy’s dick traced his bottom lip. “Suck.”

Guy obediently opened his mouth, letting Kakashi slip two digits past his lips and teeth.

At the silent insistence of Kakashi’s fingers prodding Guy’s tongue, Guy sucked involuntary, swirling his tongue around and letting his teeth graze over the calluses from years of work. Guy licked and sucked, thrusting his tongue between the fingers, slicking them generously.

The shame was still there, a painful twist in his stomach, but it was hard to dwell on that when Kakashi pressed another smile to his skin, sighing softly with every flick of Guy’s tongue. Guy let his eyes slip shut, focusing on the fingers thrusting in his mouth and the quiet noises of amusement slipping from Kakashi’s lips.

Guy nearly dissolved into a puddle then and there. His whole body was flushed with rising heat, combined with the heat of the day and the body heat of the man behind him. It was impossible to move, to breathe or to think. Guy just had to stand there and take it.

Guy was achingly hard now. Precum ran down Guy’s legs and landed on the ground with a quiet splat. He wondered if his teammates could hear it. It happened again. And again. Guy’s legs were drenched with his own precum, and Kakashi’s hand wasn’t slowing down at all.

Once the fingers in Guy’s mouth were soaked, Kakashi slipped them out a light _pop_ and moved them to Guy’s ass, placing his fingers on Guy’s rear entrance there. He didn’t enter and didn’t move, just waited, waited, waited.

Guy silently gasped for air. The heat inside him was reaching a breaking point, bubbling over, destroying him like hot lava, and he could hardly fight it anymore. “Ka-Kakashi,” he whimpered, quiet as he could.

Kakashi chuckled at his plight. “You’re about to cum, aren’t you?” Kakashi hissed. Startlingly, Guy felt Kakashi’s wet fingertips dance around the rim of his anus, but he still made no move to enter. He just rested his fingers there, barely teasing his senses. “You’re going to cum all over your brand-new clothes and you don’t even care who sees. You can’t help yourself.”

Guy nodded, his throat bobbing as he swallowed noise after needy noise. He nodded and nodded. It was true. Guy swallowed thickly, knowing he could blow his load at any moment when Kakashi was the one gripping and tugging his cock. His whole body was trembling, his lips were twitching, his teeth clacked together, he was so close—

“Ah.” Genma cracked open his eyes and climbed to his feet. “It’s about time to switch with Asuma’s team.” Genma patted off his jeans and stretched the sleepiness out of his limbs. “One of you, come with me to get them. At least one person needs stay here and keep watch in the meantime.”

“You and Guy are faster than me, so,” Ebisu started, but Guy interrupted.

“—I’ll stay!” He volunteered. “I’ll stay and keep watch, so the two of you can please go gather our comrades! I’ll wait for them to relieve me!”

Ebisu arched an eyebrow suspiciously. “That’s not like you…”

The Tokubetsu jonin wasn’t moving closer towards Guy, just staring. He was probably too far away to see Kakashi tugging at his weepy cock behind the backpack Guy was still holding up in front of his crotch suspiciously, but he was certainly close enough to register the distress on Guy’s face. Guy used every single ounce of self-control stored in his body to keep as straight a face as he could. Every second longer that Ebisu was looking at him was another second longer of his blood pumping harder in his ears, and _fuck_ , Guy was trying so hard not to cum in front of his dear teammates.

He had to try significantly harder once he realized Ebisu was taking hesitant steps towards him. That was troublesome. Guy had expected a hurried exit once Genma had announced the plan to reconvene. The look on Ebisu’s face was curious more than anything else.

“Hey.” Genma interrupted again, gathering up his supplies and preparing to leave. “If you want to get off your shift before the rain comes, then hurry up. You’re never going to impress Asuma’s dad if you keep his son waiting.” Ebisu grimaced and muttered something under his breath, but he dropped his suspicions.

“I’m not holding us up!” Ebisu asserted. “Don’t you dare accuse me of being the lazy one! I’m already ready to go! You hurry up!”

With a wave, Genma called, “Guy, hold down the fort while we’re gone!”

And then they both vanished in a body flicker.

A wave of overwhelming relief washed over Guy. Just as he was about to relax, Kakashi pulled his hand away. Guy whined wordlessly.

Guy was shaking from trying to control himself. He couldn’t think around the place where Kakashi’s hand was, hovering close but not quite touching his aching, throbbing hard-on, or the other hand waiting just at the edge of Guy’s puckering hole. Those hands were taking up all the space available in Guy’s mind. There was no room for anything else. Just Kakashi’s hands, and how they were determinedly not moving anymore.

“I wonder when Asuma and the others will get here…” Kakashi said conversationally. “What should we do, Guy? If everyone comes while you’re like this,” Kakashi lightly tapped a finger against Guy’s throbbing cock. “They’ll find out how hard you are right now, right?”

He pulled away from Guy’s dick, and that hand trailed out of Guy’s pants and rested behind him, on his back, just above his ass. The pre-cum on it dribbled down between Guy’s crack, and the fingers resting at his rim rubbed the slick around the entrance. “Is that something you can fix on your own, or should I help you out a little more? Hm… What should I do? Maybe I should finally leave you alone. You have to wait for Asuma to relieve you, right? It’s not my job to.”

“No, please…” Guy whispered without hesitation. It was breathless and weak.

“Hmm?” Kakashi straightened up and pulled away slightly. The sudden loss of his touch was almost unbearable. “Please what?”

Guy’s eyes were filling with tears— a mix of the mortification of the situation, and the sheer desire for it to keep going. Past shame, he looked back where he assumed Kakashi’s face was, and he begged, “Please, please, don’t stop now, Kakashi…”

There was a pregnant pause between them, and Kakashi didn’t move. Guy tried to imagine what expression he was making. Probably a smirk. Guy could practically hear that smirk in his voice when Kakashi finally broke the silence and said, “You really are a pervert.”

His hand returned to Guy’s cock and got back to working his rigid shaft. The first few pumps were careful, but it quickly turned into a rush. Guy peered down to watch as Kakashi’s invisible hand quickly stroked Guy’s aching cock. Guy was completely enraptured.

“Shit,” Guy managed, trying and thoroughly failing not to wantonly fuck into the grasping circle of Kakashi’s slick fingers. Even now, he felt the need to try and retain at least a glimmer of respectability, but it was out of habit more than anything, and the ravenous desire burning in the pool of his gut made him abandon it soon enough. Gritting his teeth, Guy blinked away sweat as he stared down past his heaving chest, past his slick abdomen to his pumping, twitching cock. Guy was panting, grunting with every exhale, but he managed to keep a relative rhythm. “Ah-ah, f-fuck Kakashi! I-I’m gonna-!”

Meanwhile, the spit-soaked hand raked at his tight ass before slithering in between Guy’s ass cheeks, still teasing around the tight ring of muscle. Then, the tip of his finger prodded. Guy gasped as Kakashi finally shoved a finger inside him, then curled the slender digit. Kakashi earned a quiet whimper, and Guy clenched around him. The mixture of his own saliva and pre-cum dribbled down to his ass and made the entry easy, but the intrusion still surprised Guy.

Kakashi wriggled his finger with surprising, deliberate gentleness, thrusting lightly as he worked his way into the flexing hole. Guy squirmed as pleasure overtook the small amount of discomfort from Kakashi was pressing into him.

His finger slid in deep, stroking his insides while his other hand was still stroking Guy’s dick. It was a sensory overload. Kakashi curled his finger within him and pressed against that bundle of nerves deep inside him. Guy was shocked how fast Kakashi had located his prostate.

He prodded and massaged Guy’s prostate with one hand and kept stroking his dick with the other in a maddening, discordant rhythm. “Are you going to cum, Guy?” Kakashi ordered quietly. “Go on. Do it. Cum hard for me, outside, in the middle of a mission, all over your new outfit that you bragged to me about.”

A moan resonated deep in his chest, quietly chanting “yes, yes, please,” in time with Guy’s racing heart. He never thought he’d be begging for Kakashi out in the open like this, but he was. He could help it, strung out on bliss, so close to the edge he could almost taste it. Patrol was the last thing on his mind. Kakashi was firm and strong around him, holding Guy with all his strength, making him feel small and vulnerable where he was so used to being alert and powerful.

Guy’s breathing quickened. Pleasure spread through his body. He bit down on his lip to stifle his own voice. Guy was typically a screamer in most situations, so it was difficult for him to tone it down. His thighs trembled and his stomach tensed before he came with a muffled sound. He barely managed to get by with a frustrated whine as his spilled himself into Kakashi’s waiting hand. Some inevitably leaked, staining the inside of those black pants with streaks of milky white.

His teeth latched on his bottom lip as he came, Kakashi almost brutally twisting his palm at his head as white messily painted his knuckles. Guy’s hips jerked, and he was frozen for a moment before flopping back down onto Kakashi. His eyes closed as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

Kakashi withdrew his other fingers from Guy’s asshole as Guy shuddered through the orgasm. He collapsed against Kakashi, gasping in exhaustion and pleasure. Kakashi had to hold him up to keep him on his feet, so the hand behind him snaked around to wrap around his waist. Guy couldn’t even see his face, but from that smug hum, he could tell that Kakashi was pleased with himself. He continuing to stroke Guy through his orgasm, holding him as he shook around the last pulses of it. There were tears on his face, but he didn’t remember how they got there.

Kakashi gave him a minute to finish riding out his pleasure, to pull himself together while Kakashi eased him into a sitting position on the ground. Then he pulled his hand out of Guy’s pants, covered in cum. He held his hand up in front of Guy’s face.

“Clean up your mess,” Kakashi ordered. Ejaculate dangled in an unseen hand, taunting Guy as he still caught his breath. “You don’t want any of this to drip on your nice new shirt, do you…? How would you explain that to Asuma?”

Guy gulped, but he obeyed. He moved to mouth the palm of Kakashi’s hand and lap it up readily. His tongue found Kakashi’s fingers, tracing the edges to catch any cum that threatened to fall off, before taking the salty fingers into his mouth once more and suckling on them eagerly. His mouth filled with the salty tang of his own spend.

He wrapped his lips around Kakashi’s fingertips, circled them with his tongue until they were clean, then tickled the pad of his finger with a fluttering tongue-tip. After Guy sucked the last dregs of salty semen from his hands, Kakashi wiped Guy’s mouth with a swipe of his thumb. Guy felt Kakashi’s smile press against his skin again. “Good boy.”

Guy only answered with a fatigued pant. Kakashi carded his fingers through Guy’s sweat dampened hair. “You know, Guy… I said some really arrogant things to you earlier, but when I really think about it… Even though this outfit leaves you so open and vulnerable…”

Kakashi tugged at Guy’s shirt from the bottom, pulling it up like he was about to unclothe him, stopping just short of unveiling Guy’s nipples. Guy shivered again as the cooling afternoon air caressed his feverish skin.

“I wouldn’t mind you wearing this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I've never seen anyone use invisibility as a kink in Naruto when the camouflage jutsu exists.
> 
> If you want to see my write with the camouflage jutsu or some jutsu of your choice for a kakagai smut fic, send any requests to kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com


End file.
